<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Fiery Passion That Burns by SupaTrupa808 (GalaxyForce)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28716999">A Fiery Passion That Burns</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyForce/pseuds/SupaTrupa808'>SupaTrupa808 (GalaxyForce)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sync Pair Scouting [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, ポケモンマスターズ | Pokemon Masters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>69 (Sex Position), Bath Sex, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, Doggy Style, Exhibitionism, F/M, Flustered, French Kissing, Friends to Lovers, Hot Springs &amp; Onsen, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Masturbation, Reader is Scottie, Reader is male, Reader-Insert, Stripping, Towels, underwater kissing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:46:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,569</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28716999</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyForce/pseuds/SupaTrupa808</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Flannery takes you to her secret hot springs as thanks for helping with her training. You find the hot water to be so relaxing, but get distracted by your friend stripping down naked so she can join you in the bath.</p>
<p>Hopefully, you can control yourself around her shapely, sexy body, but maybe that’s exactly what the redhead is hoping for…</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asuna | Flannery/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sync Pair Scouting [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2084454</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Fiery Passion That Burns</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>All participants are of 18+ years of age.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Just a little further down this tunnel,” you hear Flannery’s voice echo from down the dark passageway, her silhouette motioning for you to keep moving. Sure enough, the literal light at the end of the tunnel has grown to a moderate size, so whatever is waiting for you at the end of this detour isn’t that far away now.</p>
<p>You recall how you had come to find yourself in this dark, dirty passageway. Flannery had approached you this evening after finishing up training for the day, saying she knows of a great place to wind down after working hard. Feeling exhausted and surprisingly sore after today’s particular session, you agreed to come with her to this unknown location.</p>
<p>You have since followed the red-haired gym leader through a short hike partly up the mountain and into a long tunnel within a rock-face. You’re already tired from training today, making the trek up here all the more agonizing. Your arms and legs feel like jelly now.</p>
<p>You look to Flannery’s form, still silhouetted in the darkness, turn and run towards the light. You follow her, wondering what exactly you should expect. You hope that whatever this place is, it was worth the extra effort you had to put in.</p>
<p>You finally step out of the narrow passageway to reunite with Flannery on the other end. Once your eyes readjust to the light, you look around to find yourself in a small, rocky area formed within a deep, wide crater-like formation, surrounded by high walls and flanked by large crags on all sides. There is no way anyone could get in here unless they knew about the secret path.</p>
<p>What is of most note, however, is the steam in the air around you. You scan the area to find a moderately sized pool of water in the approximate center. It very much unlike the public ones you are used to visiting on occasion; this one is naturally formed, and it looks so quaint and relaxing. You gape in awe at your surroundings, noting that you could easily get used to a place like this.</p>
<p>“I’ve been using this myself to wind down after training,” Flannery says as she takes a seat on one of the larger rocks sitting before the edge of the pool. “I thought that since you look like you’ve been working extra hard today, maybe you could something like it, too.” She beams over at you from her seat. “So, go ahead and enjoy yourself!”</p>
<p>Not wanting to seem rude, you quickly kick off your shoes and peel off your shirt over your head, leaving you in just your shorts. Just a couple steps before you reach the water, Flannery grabs your attention once again. “Oh! Uh, one more thing.”</p>
<p>You look over to her curiously. Strangely enough, she says nothing. She just stares at you, not even making eye contact. She appears to be blushing, too, but that might just be the heat from the steam. Whatever it is, she’s having a hard time getting it out. You wait patiently for her to continue.</p>
<p>Flannery seems to swallow something before finally speaking up. “W-ell, um…” she says before tossing the large duffle bag she has been carrying on the ground at her feet. “I brought some towels with me, too,” she manages to work out. “Y-you can use one of them if you wanna… wanna, uh…!” she stutters madly, her eyes darting to from side to side. “I-if ya wanna s-… strip down… completely…?”</p>
<p>Your face goes beet red when you hear her speak those words. Flannery, the fiery redhead, saying it’s okay for you to strip down completely right in front of her?! Several thoughts appear in your mind. Is she trying to seduce you? No, that can’t possibly be it. Someone as famous and attractive as her has got to have somebody waiting for her back home. Yeah. This is just her being extra courteous so you can totally unwind here. Lending a friend a helping hand. That’s all.</p>
<p>“B-b-but you really don’t have to if you don’t wanna!” Flannery quickly adds onto her previous statement. “R-really! It’s cool. I-I don’t mind.”</p>
<p>See? She just said it herself; only wanting you to relax as much as possible. Feeling your heartrate slowing back down to a normal pace, you hide what nervousness you can find deep within yourself and politely accept her offer.</p>
<p>Flannery’s blush understandably deepens when you answer her. She then reaches into her bag and underhand tosses you a simple white towel. You fail to catch it midair, instead it lands a step away from your feet. As you pick it up, you see that your friend has the common sense to not look at you – sitting back down and turning away in her seat –– and give you some privacy, at least.</p>
<p>Breathing deeply, you focus on the steam all around you and the water before you to try and calm down. This is just a friend helping another friend, you tell yourself; nothing more, nothing less. And she already said that she doesn’t mind. So, it must be okay, right?</p>
<p>With shaking arms and trembling hands, you grab the hem of your waistband and start to pull down your pants. Once they’re past your thighs, you let them drop to the floor and take a short step out of them. Then, you take grip of your underwear and, wanting to get this torturous event over with ASAP, quickly slip them off, practically leaping out of them.</p>
<p>Your hardening penis bounces as it is freed from its confines, now standing tall and proud, despite your own shame. You quickly attempt to cover it up with your towel by wrapping it around your waist, but your erection is still too noticeable through it. It can still be easily spotted by anyone who may get close enough to you.</p>
<p>But right now, the only one you’re afraid of seeing it is her. And she’s only a few feet away from you, too. Realizing that standing here all embarrassed is only serving to make you feel even more embarrassed, you continue your gait into the bath, not even bothering to test the waters before slipping inside.</p>
<p>Your previous worries disappear as soon as you feel the water envelope you. The spring is <em>divine</em>, so unlike the public bathhouse back in town or even the hot shower back in your room at the Center. It feels as if you are almost melting into it. Your skin seems to soften at your own touch. Your heart warms, but your erection still stays, unfortunately. But right now, you really don’t care. This is the most relaxed you have felt in ages.</p>
<p>You are brought out of your hot springs trance at the sounds of something rustling coming from behind you, approximately from where Flannery was seated. You look over your shoulder and your eyes nearly pop out of your head when you see the young woman bent over and shimming out of her jeans, her shoes and belt having already been removed and laid against the rocks.</p>
<p>This is insane! To think, that this magnificent, beautiful, fiery, red-haired gym leader is baring herself <em>right in front of you</em>! She must think you are too distracted by the hot springs to notice her stripping down in the open, as there are no hiding spots around. Your dick twitches. The show your hostess is putting on for you is causing blood to rush downwards and stiffen your soldier up even more. The pain of resisting this urge is wearing thin, so you decide to take a risk and deal with it.</p>
<p>After carefully turning around in your seat for a better view, eyes never leaving Flannery as she steps out of her pants, you discreetly slip a hand into the water, careful not to make any sounds. You quietly tug the towel against your waist free and start to slowly jerk yourself. The added heat of the hot water feels great on your dick. It will definitely take you less time than normal to cum, but you decide to just let things happen while you enjoy Flannery’s show.</p>
<p>Flannery fumbles with the knot on her top for a bit before managing to undo it. After sliding the black cloth off her shoulders, she easily pulls her red tube top off over her head. Faint trickles of sweat fly off her as her nice, perky breasts are exposed to the warm air. You hear her sigh in relief as her hot, naked body is free to breath in the outdoor air and gives her long red hair a shake. Good lord, she is <em>hot</em>!</p>
<p>You lean forward to try and get a better look at this fiery trainer as visions of her looming over your bare lap enter your mind; your cock mere inches away from her face, standing at attention, awaiting her approach. Her head closes in on her prize, the head brushes against her lips, and they slowly begin to part…</p>
<p>Flannery then bends down again – giving you an excellent view of her juicy behind – to reach into the duffle bag before her. She pulls out another white towel and wraps the thing around her before tucking it into itself to keep it in place.</p>
<p>Instantly snapping out of your fantasy, you quickly jerk into your previous position - armpit-deep in the steamy bath, arms laid out on the edge, facing away from her – hoping she hasn’t noticed you watching her strip naked.</p>
<p>Flannery approaches from behind and innocuously looks over your shoulder. “How’s the water treating y-?” she begins, only to halt mid-sentence and blush furiously for some reason.</p>
<p>You give her a confused look before you realize just what her eyes are locked onto. You had unhooked your towel from its position around your waist so you could get a better grip at yourself as you were ogling the red-haired beauty, and in your haste to return to an inconspicuous position had forgotten to put it back in place. Your erect penis is standing up beneath the steamy water, fully visible to both you and Flannery.</p>
<p>Flannery blushes madly and stumbles backward as you flail about trying to make yourself somewhat decent once again, sputtering apologies the entire time.</p>
<p>“I-i-it’s fine!” she blurts out. “I-it’s only natural y-you’d wanna- I mean, it feels really nice and- and I did say you could-!” Flannery hides her reddened face in her hands. “C-can we just pretend that didn’t happen?!”</p>
<p>You shamefully agree as you sink down in your seat. Man, what a way to show your thanks, exposing yourself to her after she so graciously took you to her secret relaxing spot. And you were masturbating to her not a moment ago, too. She must think you’re a pervert now, you think. You’ve gotta make this up to her somehow later.</p>
<p>You are brought out of your self-loathing by something poking at your shoulder. You open your eyes to see Flannery squatting down over your shoulder and poking you with her index finger. You respectfully avoid glancing at her chest, even though it’s nearly right in front of your face.</p>
<p>“U-uh, hey…” She says, still seeming to be quite flustered from earlier. The close proximity of your faces lets you catch when the red in her cheeks grows slightly. “…D-do you, um, mind if I, uh… join you?”</p>
<p>You turn to face forward, away from her, after giving a weak nod, signifying you’re okay with it.</p>
<p>Flannery nods back, picking herself up to her feet again, then carefully, delicately dips a toe into the water to test its temperature, humming as she finds the temperature tolerable, then slowly lowers herself to sit on the edge next to you, dipping her legs into the spring. The fiery trainer scoots her butt forward until there’s almost no more stone to sit on, then drops herself into the refreshing hot water with a small splash, landing right next to you.</p>
<p>“Hah, this feels so good,” she sighs as the familiar warmth of hot spring water envelopes her. “…We have baths like this back in Lavaridge Town, but this on just feels… different somehow.”</p>
<p>You nod in acknowledgement to her words. She seems to have calmed down now, that’s a relief. Feeling the tension in the air dissipate, you let yourself relax once again.</p>
<p>Minutes pass by uneventfully as you sit side by side, enjoying the hot spring. Her proximity so close to you, your mind keeps wandering toward thoughts about her. Out of the corner of your eye, you notice that Flannery’s own eyes are closed. Unable to help yourself once again, your head creaks to the side to look at her once again. Your jaw nearly hits the floor once she’s completely in view. Yep. That’s Flannery, completely naked sans a towel, taking a bath with you.</p>
<p>The unkempt beauty of her wild red hair makes butterflies flutter about in your stomach. Your eyes dip down to stare at her barely concealed breasts once again. They look so round and bouncy; you have to resist the urge to reach out and grab them. Your gaze then moves down to try and get a look at her legs beneath the water’s surface. They are so long and well-toned; again, you command yourself not to reach out and feel them, despite how your curiosity is eating at you. Your stare stops at where the thin white towel stops right above her hips. If only it was just a tad shorter, you might be able to make out her most precious spot.</p>
<p>You try and subtly lean in closer to Flannery, hoping to get a better look. Her eyes open without warming and her head turns to face you, making you flinch. You try and think of some kind of excuse as to why you had gotten so close to her. But rather than get all flustered again, she chuckles at you.</p>
<p>“Is this hot enough for you?” she asks in a near-teasing tone that you may or may not have imagined.</p>
<p>Your mouth lets out a blunt “no” at her question, against your rational thinking. You scold yourself for responding in such a poor way. She didn’t bring you here to have some fun, but to relax in the warm waters. Still, you can’t help but notice her change in demeanor. Is the heat from the water helping her stay calm? Part of you fears what thoughts lurk behind those auburn eyes of hers as they lower on you.</p>
<p>“Oh? Then… how about I turn up the heat, then?” she says. The hot-bodied trainer then unexpectedly pulls the towel open and removes it from her body, letting it drift away along the water’s surface.</p>
<p>It’s a bit difficult for you to breathe steadily at unexpected sight of Flannery’s fully nude form partially submerged in the water before you. You are now overwhelmed by heat on two different fronts. The hot water, as well as her unblemished nude body; it is forcing your cock into full mast. If it wasn’t for the relaxing nature of the spring’s hot water, you’d be in some rather awkward pain about now.</p>
<p>Just what is this hot spring doing to her? She had been jittery and unsure before, but once she had joined you in the bath, it’s as if she has transformed into a confident, self-assured badass of a woman. To you, she isn’t just good-looking beauty or some hot piece of ass, she is the most incredible, most attractive woman on the entire planet!</p>
<p>“Well, it looks like someone’s a little excited, judging by the bulge you’ve got there.” The heat in your cheeks rises when Flannery reaches down to feel said bulge against your towel. Your mouth lets out a grunt from her sudden forwardness, and again when her hand slips under the material to cup your balls. She palms the delicate spheres as you struggle to remain upright. You manage to find your balance by laying an arm over the side, Flannery not letting up the whole time.</p>
<p>“C’mon now. Don’t be shy.” Without warning, Flannery then grabs your opposite hand with her free hand. “Touch me…” she says before planting your hand right on top of one of her tits.</p>
<p>You are taken aback by her lack of reprehension, but you comply, nonetheless. You palm presses against this incredibly soft mound of flesh while your other moves to her silky-smooth thigh and runs up and down along it. You just cannot get over how soft she feels.</p>
<p>Flannery sighs at your touch, then letting out cute, slow pants as you gently caress her, letting her mouth hang open. She looks to you with glazed eyes before bending forward and taking you into a long, hot kiss. Your bath-mate moans into your mouth as your lips smack and slide against each other.</p>
<p>Flannery blindly runs her hand up and around your shaft before managing to grab ahold of it. You grunt through the make-out as she starts to jerk you off. Her hand feels strong and firm, and yet so enticing. It encourages you to step it up a notch.</p>
<p>Your groping hand pinches Flannery’s nipple, causing her to yelp and stiffen for a moment, but then relax again. Your submerged hand moves further up her thigh, dangerously close to her loins.</p>
<p>Flannery sighs as she slips her tongue out in-between your mouths and laps at your lips. You respond in kind, causing your tongues to bump together and then slather against each other. You both moan as your tongues tangle and writhe about in the gap between your mouths. It is now that your lower hand then touches her intimately beneath the waters, and she sighs in agreement as your rubbing her synchronizes with her pumping.</p>
<p>You <em>need</em> to have her closer to you. Your higher hand lets go of her boob and wraps around her shoulders, pulling her loser and forcing the gap between your mouths closed. Your lips lock together while your tongues continue to wrestle about in euphoric lust. You stop rubbing her for only a moment, and Flannery growls into your mouth in protest. But then you surprise her by quickly inserting your middle finger right into her snatch.</p>
<p>Flannery breaks out of the kiss and inhales sharply with a heavy gasp. You then insert your index alongside it and start to them push in and out of her. “Hngh…! <em>Fuck</em>!” she exclaims as you feel her strong legs move around your digits. Her eyes shut tight as her free hand joins the other and begins to frantically pump up and down your cock with its sister.</p>
<p>Your foreheads lean together, her gasps and sighs quickly rising in frequency and pitch, a signal that she’s close. She leans over and rests her chin on your shoulder, her heated breaths going directly into your ear.</p>
<p>“Are you gonna cum for me?” You give her a sound of affirmation through your pleased sounds. “Then come on. Shoot your hot load for me. Right... <em>now</em>!”</p>
<p>You moan out loud in climax right before feeling her own body tense up as well. You let out a decent amount of spurts of your white seed into the bath, all the while her inner walls clamp down on your fingers in an attempt to pull them deeper into her tunnel.</p>
<p>Your bodies are both rigid for some time, but then everything fades and you both tiredly fall limp as you at last release each other. Your arms falling limply to your sides and your shoulders bump together as you both slump against the wall. Flannery’s head rests on your shoulder while your head rests atop hers.</p>
<p>You two sit and lie back, enjoying the afterglow of your mutually assisted masturbation session. You hear her hum faintly as she nudges herself closer to you, laying a leg over yours and coiling her arms around one of yours.</p>
<p>“Heheh,” Flannery laughs. “I haven’t had an orgasm that good in a long time,” she swoons, letting out a dreamy sigh as she nuzzles your shoulder. “You’re pretty good…”</p>
<p>You are in awe of just how much raw, sexual energy this girl exudes. Even now, as she innocently hugs your arm and nuzzles into your shoulder, the very presence of this woman is getting you hard again. It’s still so impossible to believe that you just did this with <em>Flannery</em> of all people. You had somehow managed to score one of the biggest catches out there. It’s like a dream come true.</p>
<p>You aren’t sure what exactly came over her. She’s never given you the impression that she could be so dominant like that. With determination, you look over to her once again with the intention of asking her something. She still seems to be out of it, though; her eyes are closed, and she occasionally hums faintly. This could be your chance to try and take advantage of the situation by asking her out. You gently tap Flannery on the shoulder to try and get her attention.</p>
<p>The previously confident gym leader yelps aloud and leaps out of your gasp when you tap her. Her eyes shoot open and her arms lock at her sides. She blushes again when she notices you closer to her than before – your shoulders practically rubbing together. “H-huh?! W-w-w-what do you w-want…?!”</p>
<p>Now this is confusing. The confidence and self-assuredness she had been displaying have been replaced with the awkwardness you’ve known Flannery for before this point. You politely ask her if something is wrong or not.</p>
<p>Flannery stumbles with her words for a second, before covering her breasts up with her forearms. “Um, oh! It… i-it’s nothing. Don’t worry about it,” she insists, looking away from you.</p>
<p>You purse your lips. This is definitely not nothing. In a form yet gentle tone, you tell her that it’s okay, that she can tell you anything, and that you won’t think less of her, even after what just happened.</p>
<p>Still facing away from you, she quietly speaks again. “…Well, I… I haven’t been completely honest with you…”</p>
<p>An eyebrow of yours raises. You ask her with what it is she means.</p>
<p>Her face moves to look forward, her eyes hidden by her bangs. “I… I had brought you here…” she mumbles. “…-educe you…”</p>
<p>…You didn’t quite catch that, and you tell her as much.</p>
<p>“…I wanted... with you…”</p>
<p>Nibbling on your lip, you cautiously ask her to repeat herself once again.</p>
<p>“…I said that <em>I was trying to <strong>fuck</strong> you</em>! <em>Okay</em>?!” The redhead slams her fists into the water as she shouts right in your face, making you fall over onto your back and temporarily become submerged in the springwater.</p>
<p>You quickly pick yourself up despite the shock at your friend’s brutal honesty. You’re about to say something, but your words die in your throat when you see that she’s starting to tear up. Still a mite shaken from her outburst.</p>
<p>Breathing heavy, she speaks. “…I’ve been feeling… <em>things</em> for you,” she confesses. “ever since we teamed up… but I couldn’t bring myself to say anything to you. That’s why I brought you here.” Flannery looks up at you, tears forming in her eyes. “Back home, I always felt more confident when I was in hot water, so I thought that… that if I could get you here with me then… then I could tell you how I really feel.”</p>
<p>Flannery sniffles, holding back the floodgates as best she can. “But now I’ve… I took advantage of you! You got all hot and bothered from the heat and I… I…!” she breaks down before managing to finish her sentence. Her face falls into her hands as she sobs and weeps openly.</p>
<p>You feel a serious pain in your chest. It’s never fun to see someone break down and cry right in front of you, pretty or not. You need to quell these harmful thoughts right away.</p>
<p>You place a firm hand on her shoulder to get her attention. Her blubbering stops for a short moment as she hesitantly raises her head up to look at you, her cheeks stained red from her tears and her eyes unfocused. Your own eyes lock onto them as you begin to speak from your heart in a desperate attempt to cheer her up.</p>
<p>You flat-out tell her that she is an amazing, strong, and beautiful woman. Not only is she super-gorgeous, but also a dedicated and sure-sighted hard worker. You confess that you’ve always admired her, but once you got to <em>actually</em> know her, your respect and admiration for her has grown even more so. You’ve gotten to see many different sides of her; She’s a celebrity, but also a beauty, a trainer, a fighter, a… bit of a pervert… a planner, a family girl, and overall a great person. You finish by saying that you would <em>love</em> to get the chance to get to know her and be with her in such profound a way.</p>
<p>Your emotional tirade has had a strange effect on you. Your breathing is ragged, your ears ring and feel like they’re on fire, your hands are trembling, and your feet are shuffling about randomly along the floor, but your eyes do not leave hers. You are also <em>mad</em> terrified; you had just poured your heart and soul out to this girl you’ve only met a few hours ago in an attempt to stop a self-loathing crying fit.</p>
<p>For a short moment as you catch your breath, Flannery can only stare back at you. She has stopped crying, but she doesn’t move for what feels like eternity. Flannery then finally looks up to you wide- and we-eyed. Suddenly, the naked trainer leaps toward you, pushing both of you into the water with a loud “Splash!” as she slams her lips against yours.</p>
<p>Your heart soars and fireworks fire within your mind as you feel her gently coo into your mouth. Flannery’s lips feel soft and full, and her entire body just seems to radiate a natural warmth that makes your head all fuzz. Filled not with lust or hunger (although both of those things are in there), but with passion, affection, empathy, and maybe… <em>love</em>?</p>
<p>Her naked breasts are firmly pressing into your chest, giving you a good feeling of her nipples as they brush against it. Her skin feels silky smooth, likely a result of bathing in this special spring water for most of her life. You can’t help but run a hand down her side and take in the feeling of her soft body as you sink into the hot water. She’s incredible. And now she’s all yours.</p>
<p>The tackle of love lasts for only a short moment, as with both of you underwater, you need to resurface to breath. She pulls you back up to the surface with her, breaking the kiss as you breach. You stare at Flannery, and she stares at you, both of you gasping in some much-needed oxygen. Dear god, she is <em>gorgeous</em>!</p>
<p>“So, you…” she begins, having cheered up at your own confession. “…you didn’t mind when I…” She raises a fist into the air and makes a jerking motion, her cheeks flushing again.</p>
<p>You give her another peck on the forehead, softly telling her that no, you do not. She hums sweetly at that. A few more moments pass as you two just relax in the fine warmth of each other’s loving embrace amidst the relaxing hot water enveloping the both of you.</p>
<p>“Um. Hey…” At last, Flannery breaks the silence. Leaning forward, her breasts hanging out and her nipples tapping against the waterline. "Since everything’s out in the open now, do you, like…” She hesitates for a moment, but she forces herself to carry on. “D-do you maybe wanna go… <em>all the way</em>…?"</p>
<p>Your dick jumps to attention when she asks you the big question. You give her a big kiss on the lips before boldly giving her a “yes”.</p>
<p>“Well then…” Flannery’s mouth curls into a mischievous smirk as she lifts herself to sit on top of the ledge, still submerged from the knees down. Your eyes widen as her legs spread wide open, giving you a close-up view of her pretty pussy lips. She entices you with a “come hither” gesture of the finger. “…C’mere."</p>
<p>A new, powerful scent assaults your senses, and it’s definitely her. Her sexy, natural musk is making your mouth water, and the closer you get to her entrance, the stronger it smells. Before you know it, your nose is nearly touching her entrance, your hands rubbing the undersides of her thighs. Flannery looks down at you with an excited, drunk-ish look on her face.</p>
<p>“What’s that? Is my scent drawing you in…?” Flannery shakes her shoulders, causing her boobs to sway and bounce back and forth. You can feel her hot breath wafting down on you from above. “…Well, if you wanna dig in, I won’t stop you…”</p>
<p>With this sign of approval, you go down on her. Your lips seal themselves onto her pussy lips as you lick at her folds and her trembling clit, savoring the taste of her sweet, delicious fluids. It’s similar to that of maple syrup, but not as thick. You don’t mind, it’s still driving you wild.</p>
<p>Flannery moans aloud as you work your magic down along her dribbling snatch. Her right hand reaches up and begins to caress her breast, rolling the nipple under her fingers, playing with the soft flesh. She moans louder, reveling in the pleasure of squeezing and caressing her boobs while her boyfriend keeps tongue-fucking her.</p>
<p>Suddenly, Flannery pushes you away from her legs and groans in desire as she touches herself some more. "<em>G-goddamn</em>!” she sighs. “I haven't had anyone eat me out that well before!" Your girlfriend stops playing with herself and runs her hands up her body as she continues. "…Now let me return the favor,” she says as she dips back into the water. “Get up there."</p>
<p>You eagerly oblige, clambering up to the surface, the comparably cooler air giving you chills as you leave the hot water. You crawl up right where she once was as the redheaded beauty crawls in between your knees to inspects your cock.</p>
<p>Flannery gapes at seeing it up close and personal. “…S-so bi-ig…” she mumbles in a breathy, excited voice. Flannery leans downward and plants a big, sultry kiss right on the head. “Your dick is so big, baby…” she muses, her eyes seemingly stuck onto your member as she covers it with big, wet, and sloppy kisses. Flannery bites her lip as she stares at your big rod.</p>
<p>Without warning, she takes the whole thing into her mouth and begins to suck. You are overcome by pure ecstasy. Never have you ever felt this good before. Flannery is sucking your dick like a pro, slowly pushing your shaft down her throat and then pulling back up to only be sucking the head, then repeating.</p>
<p>Your dick leaves her lips with a nice “pop” as Flannery sighs and then proceeds to slather her tongue all over your cock. “<em>Haaaahhhhh</em>… Fuck, this is amazing…!” she says as she pulls herself up and takes a healthy amount of boob in each hand, then letting them take your shaft within the soft, bouncy flesh between them, kissing the head as she bounces her milky tits your up and down on your rock-hard cock.</p>
<p>Not wanting to be outdone, you take ahold of her under the armpits. Flannery shouts in surprise as you lift her up and out of the bath with surprising strength and place her naked body entirely on top of you, her dripping, sopping wet pussy right above your face. Leaning up, you once again assault your tongue along Flannery's pussy.</p>
<p>“Hnn-<em>ooohhhhhh</em>, <em>yes</em>! <em>Eat my fucking pussy</em>!” Flannery cries out in her delicious, sexy voice as you lick at her folds again. She grinds her entrance against your face as she resumes blowing and titfucking you simultaneously. You both grunt and slobber on each other’s privates, grabbing each other’s waists get a much pressure as possible. Your tongue dives into her passageway and writhes about to push her close to the edge. Your redhead girlfriend responds by pushing your shaft into her throat as far as it could possibly go.</p>
<p>Moaning with pleasure, you two keep at this perverted competition of a sort until at last you feel your second climax nearing. You groan and give one powerful thrust down Flannery’s throat, while simultaneously her pelvis pushes the back of your head against the stones. You both give out muffled cries of pleasure as you both reach an orgasm mere seconds after the other.</p>
<p>You watch and feel Flannery’s vaginal fluids spray onto your face. You manage to swallow most of it while the rest lands on your chin and splatters onto the floor beneath her. At the same time, you ejaculate into your girlfriend’s mouth, sending hot, white spunk down her throat and into her stomach. It takes a sizeable number of convulsions from each of your nether before Flannery’s body collapses, exhausted on top of yours.</p>
<p>Flannery lets your member loll out of her mouth and she lazily rolls off of you, still panting heavily from your second escapade together. She crawls over to meet you face-to-face and smiles weakly. You kiss her, a tiny taste of your own cum still on her lips, but it doesn’t bother you. You lay your arms over each other, just lying tired on the cool, smooth floor. </p>
<p>You feel yourself starting to doze off when you hear the husky, erotic voice of a siren in your ear whispering, "I wanna feel it inside me." Your eyes shoot open to see Flannery blushing wildly as you stare into her ruby-red eyes.</p>
<p>Flannery wails in surprise as you grab her and roll back into the water. You quickly pull her head back into the air before kissing her one more time.</p>
<p>“Oh, I see,” Flannery says knowingly. “You wanna do it in <em>here</em>, you animal.” She then wades over to the side and picks herself up on all fours, pulling her ass up and waving in the air for you as she rests her upper body over the ledge. Her dripping wet pussy hovers just beneath he water’s surface as it awaits your still-hard dick. Looking over her shoulder at you, her tangled hair covering parts of her face, she smiles confidently. All of her previous awkwardness and unsureness have completely vanished again. This fiery hot woman then leans down and whispers in your ear, making you tremble.</p>
<p>"Go ahead, stud. Get over here and rock my world."</p>
<p>Having positioned the tip of your cock at her entrance, you slowly move forward, carefully pushing your hardness right into her scorching tunnel from behind. Flannery grunts in a husky tone as her eyes widen with pleasure. You are in <em>heaven</em>. She is so fucking tight; you could easily mistake her for a virgin. You relish in the fact that you are taking <em>Flannery</em> in this very moment. You never want it to end. You love her so much.</p>
<p>As you take a firm hold of her hips, you push yourself as far into her as you can before slowly pulling out the pushing back into her with a little more force. The hot water around your bodies begins to swirl from your movements, dampening the edges of the bath with its contents. Flannery moans as she tries to match your pace, rocking herself back and forth as your cock digs further into her.</p>
<p>Within moments, your thrusting picks up in speed, pushing faster and deeper into her than ever before. Flannery moans and shouts as her hips bounce to your rhythm, matching your thrusts for maximum pleasure.</p>
<p>Suddenly, you flip Flannery over and push your body into her, forcing her back against the bath’s wall. Flannery's legs wrap around your waist as you pound her pussy from this new angle. You lean down to her and kiss her passionately as you thrust even deeper into her. Your powerful movements rip waves within the natural bath, hot water splashing out around you and over the dry ground not to far from your position.</p>
<p>"<em>Oh</em>, <em>fuck yes</em>! <em>Fuck me</em>! <em>Fuck me</em>!" she cries out as you break off the kiss. Your hands jump to her beasts and squeeze them as you fuck this saucy woman. "<em>Fuck yeah</em>! <em>Play with my tits</em>! <em>Fuck me silly</em>! <em>Give it to me good</em>!" Flannery screams unabashedly as this new wave of pleasure coupled with the hard and fast fucking pushes her dangerously close to the edge.</p>
<p>You can’t hold back much longer, and you inform her thusly. "<em>I-Inside</em>! <em>Do it inside</em>! <em>I-I-I want it bad</em>!" Flannery shouts through her grunts and groans. "<em>Fill me with your hot, creamy cum</em>!" Her arms hug around your shoulders with near-crushing levels of grip. “<em>A-ah, I’m… I can feel it</em>! <em>I’m close</em>! <em>I'm so fucking close</em>! <em>Cum in me please, please, please, please, <strong>pleeeeaaaaaaaassssseeeee</strong></em>!!!”</p>
<p>Flannery's inner walls tighten around your cock and she lets out a long, massive scream as she orgasms. The sheer, unadulterated grip she has on your cock forces you to let go and shoot string after string of slimy seed deep into your girl’s womb, so much that some of it comes out of her in foamy, bubbling batches. You lose track of how many spurts you manage to release, too overwhelmed by your lover’s desperate vice and her orgasmic cry to the heavens. Your bodies convulse and twitch through this long climax, your hips occasionally slapping together against your wills as you slowly come back down.</p>
<p>You collapse on top of her, feeling more tired than you have ever felt in your life. You try to say something heartwarming, but you just can’t think of anything to say; it was simply too hot for words.</p>
<p>Flannery sighs and looks into your eyes longingly. "…You’re amazing…” She leans over and kisses you again. You smile and pull your arms around her, pulling her in closer. She is just so incredibly stunning. You love her so much…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The sun has set by the time you both agreed that you have had enough for today. You don’t have the foggiest as to what time it is. Using another set of towels that Flannery had brought, you both take care to wipe any evidence of your romp on yourselves. Lord knows you’d get plenty of strange looks going out like that.</p>
<p>After cleaning up, you both gather up your discarded clothing and get to dressing yourselves back up. “So, um, listen…” she begins. You look up at her while you slip on your pants back on.</p>
<p>Flannery pulls you in close and lay her arms around you. You can tell that once again her nipples are hard through the fabric of her top as you press against her. “Do you wanna come to my room tonight?” she asks you shyly. “…W-we can share a bed if you want…”</p>
<p>You giddily follow her to her place of residence on the island, where you would no doubt have some more fun with your amazing, beautiful, lovingly passionate hell of a girlfriend.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>